Sacrifices for Love
by animefreak5483
Summary: Sora and Matt defend their home town from attacking armies Sora falls in love with the enemy how will they work out their problems? rated R for the most part implied 'stuff'
1. Default Chapter

Sacrifices for Love  
Disclaimer- No, I don't own them, I use Digimon characters because I like them! Enjoy-   
T, M, S- age ~18  
  
Long ago and far away there was a beautiful kingdom. The ruler of this land was a gentle and fair king. Under his rule were various other lords and noblemen who also shared the king's vision of a peaceful land.  
The king had a younger brother who did not share this view. He was dark with greed for power. And so a plot was devised to assassinate the king. While he planned inside the palace, the outside world continued with it's normal routine. Unaware of the evil that would change their kingdom forever.  
  
A ways away from the castle, a nobleman was going about his daily business. The family Takenouchi had looked over a small area of land for the king for generations. The current nobleman was a benevolent lord for his subjects and he protected them from harm.   
It just so happened that he had a daughter named Sora. Her mother died in childbirth, so the man raised his daughter by himself. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her skin was as delicate and fair as a porcelain doll. Her eyes radiated a firery crimson, and her hair was a soft auburn. Now growing up with only a father, this child developed a talent in combat and other more manly activities. She even rivaled her father's best fighter, who also happened to be her best friend since childhood. Matt Ishida was his name. He was the handsomest man in the Takenouchi army. All the girls swooned over this blonde haired man. His eyes were a deep blue. To Sora he was her only friend. {And just a friend ;) } They had grown up together. Matt's father was Sora's father best friend and trusted official. So naturally the two would spend countless hours playing out in the fields and area of the province.   
Today they were out in the fields riding horses. As they two raced their steeds to the brook they didn't know that in a short while their lives would be changing soon. No one in the kingdom knew that the king's brother was about to attempt the bloody coo.  
"I win!" The girl's voice shouted as her white horse got her to the brook first.  
"No fair! My horse is carrying all the supplies!" Her friend yelled at her.   
"Oh Matt you always were the sore loser! To think you should be use to it by now." She winked at him.  
He just smiled and shook his head. "I have always let you win- you know that."   
"Oh really?" She said. She got off her horse and let it rest for a time. Matt dismounted as well.   
"So how are we going to celebrate your 18th birthday next week?" Matt asked.  
"I don't know. With all the stuff going on right now, my dad has probably forgotten about it." She sighed as she began to climb a tree.  
"Sora, he'll never forget your birthday!" Matt said from the bottom of the tree. "Now don't make me have to come up there after you!"  
"I bet you couldn't catch me." She said as she climbed higher into the large tree's branches.   
"You asked for it!" Matt instantly jumped up and started climbing higher. Sora was almost at the top by now. "I wouldn't go to high there Sora. We aren't kids anymore, and the branches might not support our weight." But Sora kept climbing. Soon she was at the top of the tree. And like Matt warned the branches were starting to snap under her weight. Suddenly the branch she stood on broke and she went falling down the tree. It happened so fast she couldn't save herself, and Matt couldn't get to her in time. But soon she hit the ground below with a loud thud.  
"Sora!" Matt yelled. As he began to climb down. "Are you ok?" he asked her as he knelt by her. She moaned in pain as she stood up, rubbing her sore bottom. "I told you." He laughed seeing she wasn't badly hurt.  
"Ya, I know. You always are my voice of reason aren't you?" She just shrugged off the pain in a little while. "So what do you want to do now?" She asked.  
"Well, how about we do something less dangerous for a while."   
"Oh come on, I'm fine!"  
"You are something you know that! You are certainly one in a million."  
"Yes, I already know that, so do you want to fence? Or something?"  
"How about we just ride back to the manor and then we go and see if the squires are up for a challenge?"  
"Sounds like fun!" She ran to her horse and mounted quickly. "Race you!"  
And with that they raced back to the manor. But on their way to get a bite to eat they ran into their parent's. They were having a serious conversation. Something had happened to the king. Something bad.   
"Thank goodness you have returned safe." Sora's father said as he hugged his daughter, who was almost as tall as him.  
"What do you mean daddy? We are always safe outside."  
"Not anymore. The king has been killed."  
"What?" Matt said. "By who?"  
"His brother has assumed the throne." Matt's father replied.  
"But that's horrible!" Sora gasped.  
"Now he is fighting over control of the individual provinces. Some are questioning his rule. I'm afraid there is going to be a civil war." Sora's father continued. "We will need to choose who we ally with."  
"But, isn't anyone going to stop the brother?" Sora asked. "I mean he won't be as just as his brother was, and besides he killed the king."  
"I don't have any answers, Sora. But I want you to stay inside our property from now on. Matt I will need the army to get ready to move out."  
"At once sir." Matt nodded his head and left the room.  
"I want to help!" Sora shouted to her father. "I can't just sit here while you and my best friend go off and fight!"  
"Sora, for once in your life, please. Your place is here." Her father said.  
"But.."  
"No but's!" Her father and Matt's dad left the room to go and make preparations.   
-A while later-  
Sora ran straight to matt's room. He was there packing a bag.  
"I want to help!" She said.  
"Sora, you can't."  
"Why not! You know I am just as good as you with a sword! You need me!!"  
"I know Sora, but this isn't like our friendly sparing matches. This is for real. I can't let you gamble your life away!"  
"Well what are you doing then?"  
"Sora, this is different!"  
'"How?" She said defiantly.  
"You aren't going to give up? Are you?" he smiled at her stern expression on her face.  
"No."  
"Let me talk to your dad. Ok?" Matt said as he laughed at her determination. "You understand we don't want you to get hurt."  
"I know. But this is my home and I am going to fight to keep it safe."  
Matt hugged her, and left the room.  
  
Sora ran to her room and changed into better fighting cloths. She pulled her auburn locks up close to her head, and put on a hat. That way they would not get into her face during battle, if there was one. Her heart thumped faster and faster at the thought of combat. She grabbed her sword and it's sheath. Along with several smaller knifes. As she exited her room she grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. She was ready. As she came down the stairs into the main room, she saw Matt talking with her father. They were arguing, and Sora knew what they were talking about. Neither of them noticed her.  
Suddenly a warning trumpet stopped their arguing. A messenger came running up to her father. The note could only mean bad news.  
"What is it?" Sora asked finally making her presence known to the two men. Her father didn't look at her, he was to busy reading the note. His facial expression told that is was not good. Matt didn't know what to say when he saw her in her little 'rambo' outfit. She wore long tan pants, with her ridding boots. With a white shirt and a brown cloak. She was armed to the teeth with her sword and bow.   
She looked at her father. He finally noticed that she was ready to fight. He sadly looked into her eyes.  
"They are coming." Was all he said. He paused and sighed. "They have already started to take over each little province, and we are one of the only ones left. They will be coming to take us over next."   
"How much time?" Matt asked.  
"Soon."   
"So why don't we send out a first battalion to meet up with them. That way we protect the majority of the city, and have our property be a fall back zone." Sora said.  
"I agree with Sora, sir. We need to keep the majority of them away from the peasants." Matt put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "We can do this this."  
Sora looked at her father, who was not thrilled at the idea of having his daughter fight. "Matt I am holding you personally responsible for her." Sora smiled and hugged her father.  
"Thank you for understanding daddy." She kissed him.  
"We better go, come on!" Matt said. Sora ran outside to the stables. "I'll bring her back, don't worry. She's a great fighter!"  
"I know. Now go. We'll secure this place." Matt nodded and ran after Sora.  
  
Matt and Sora lead a large group of men on horses into the forest area a few miles from their home.  
"If we surprise them, we'll be able to have the advantage, plus we know these woods." Sora said.  
"Yes, I agree. We don't stand a chance if we face them head on. So we need to scatter and wait." The group broke up and created a network defensive. Now all they had to do was wait.  
"Matt, I am so glad I can fight by your side. My best friend and me defending our home!" Sora whispered to her friend.  
"Sora, just stay focused and remember stay close to me."  
"Oh, so you're afraid you're going to need my help? I get it." She winked.   
"You can't tell me you are not scared?" Matt asked.  
"Not really. Courage comes afterwards and not before, Matt. Don't worry." She said. She could tell he was a little scared and so was she.  
They didn't have to wait much longer when they felt the thunder of galloping horses closing in on them.  
"Ready men!" Matt yelled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
(Kate no owns digimon)  
  
Soon the battle waged. Sora stayed towards the back for a while. She used her archery skills to pick off a few men at a time. But once her quiver was empty she drew her sword and charged into battle. She fought her way through the crowd till she spotted Matt. He was in trouble. A group of three men had killed his horse and he was on foot. Sora charged at them and managed to knock down one of them, and distracted the others so Matt could spear the other two. He gave a smile to Sora, as he remounted one of the men's horses.  
"Thanks, I owe you." He said. "Their leader is somewhere over there. Once he's gone, they'll fall." He said as he took off on the horse in the direction he pointed.   
She followed. Her horse jumped over dead bodies to follow her friend. However suddenly she felt as if she was falling. She realized her horse had been injured as they both crashed to the ground. Sora quickly got up to see who had killed her horse. A single man with a cloak on stood behind her, his blade was bloody. Sora instantly drew her sword. The man came rushing at her, she was able to dodge his blade. It was her turn to show him what she was made of. The two fighters battled for what seemed like hours. To them the battle and surrounding noises where silent, as they fought. It was almost a kind of dance. Sora had gotten in a few lucky shots at the man, he was bleeding a bit. But she was unharmed as of yet. She was holding her own, she was not as strong or as well skilled as her opponent. She knew he was just toying with her. Swiftly her opponent swung his sword. Sora tried to dodge this swing, but was a little late in timing. The blade kissed the skin of her forearm. She instantly her grabbed her wound. Her eyes burned with rage. The man swung again, this time he hit the hand guard of her sword, knocking it backwards a few feet. Sora looked at the man and quickly back flipped towards her sword. As she did her hat came flying off and her long auburn hair spilled out. She picked up her sword and faced her opponent. The fight continued, but Sora felt her opponent holding back for some reason.   
'This fighter is a girl..' the mysterious man thought. 'How can she be this skilled and so beautiful at once?' There was something inside the red head that caused him to no longer hate his opponent like he had done only minutes before. There was a type of instant attraction to her. He finally noticed the womanly figure, before he had shrugged her slender frame off as being a young and disproportioned boy. He knew he could not come to hurt this strange and enticing creature anymore. In fact he wanted to hold her and tend to her wounds. But she would not let him near.  
Sora once again lost her sword. But this time she couldn't easily move to get it. She quickly grabbed for the two daggers she had hidden. She hadn't even had the chance to throw them at the man, when someone came running from behind her. She was sent flying to the ground by an enemy solider. She quickly rolled out from underneath the man who had tackled her. Her daggers sunk into his stomach. She was now on her back. Her chest was moving up and down rapidly as she tried to get away from the man she had been fighting. She was corned up against a tree defenseless. She looked up at him, his face was still covered by his cloak. She was breathing heavily, she had not noticed how fatigued she was. The man drew his blade up to her chin. She was afraid, but she didn't beg for mercy or anything. It was almost like she was prepared for death. She simply closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for the man to strike. But to her surprise she didn't feel anything. She heard men crying retreat. She didn't know if this was her men's cry or the enemies'. She opened her eyes slowly, to find the man standing before her. He slide his sword in its sheath at his waist. She felt his eyes running up and down her body.   
'God she is beautiful. And she has the courage of a warrior. She doesn't fear death. I have known many men who beg for mercy, but nothing from her. I wish things were different. I want to let her go, but she'll end up getting killed in another battle. Why do I yearn for this girl? I am her enemy. She would have killed me if the roles were reversed. What is this I am feeling?' He thought as he memorized her figure.  
"Commander Kamiya." A man yelled coming towards the man in the cloak. "Our forces have been ambushed sir, we have taken a few prisoners, but we need to fall back and regroup."   
Sora smirked at the thought of them having to retreat. Her forces had won the day.  
Suddenly her smile left her as she realized that someone was forcing her on her feet. It was the man in the cloak, commander Kamiya, apparently was his name. He held her tightly by both wrists as he pulled her along with him. Sora fought back, but suddenly thought it was a bad idea, when he pulled out his sword and placed it to her neck. He was silently threatening her, but for some reason Sora didn't feel as if he was going to kill her. It was sundown now as they walked through the woods in silence till they came to a small campsite. There was a cabin in the center of the mass of tents and small fires. Bloody soldiers were resting everywhere. A group of prisoners were being tied to trees, so they would not escape during the night. Sora scanned the men's faces to see if Matt was among them. She noticed the blade was no longer at her neck. She knew that now was not a good time to try and escape. She was being led closer to the group of prisoners.  
"This one is wounded. I'll take her to the medic." Said the voice of the mysterious man who was still hidden from Sora's eyes.  
"Alright Commander Kamiya. What ever you want." A man replied. Before they started to walk off a familiar voice cried out to Sora.  
"Sora!" She turned and looked. It was Matt. He had his hands tied to a tree behind his back. "Are you alright?" He called.  
"Matt?" Sora replied. "Yes, I'm fine." She tried to break free from her capturer's hold but it was no use.  
"Let her go!" Matt yelled at the man in the cloak. He began to try and break loose from the bonds that held him. "Sora!"  
"Matt." Sora screamed as she was being taken away from the rest of the soldiers. She now violently ripped her arms out of the man's strong grip. She ran towards Matt. But was hit on the back of the head with the butt of a sword. Her body fell to the ground, she was unconscious.  
Matt was furious now. He could only watch as the mysterious commander picked her up and walked away.  
She was taken inside the small log cabin that was at the center of the camp. Her wrists were tied to a pole in the corner. The commander finally took off his cloak. His wild brown hair stood straight up. He had compassion in his deep chocolate eyes towards his prisoner. He gently leaned her against the pole and began to tend her wounds. With a damp rag he carefully washed the blood off her arm. He ripped her sleeve to get a closer look at the wound. Soon he had it bandaged up. He began to dab her face with at clean damp rag. He cleansed her face of all the dirt and perspiration. Sora moaned as she was coming out of her sleep. Her eyes opened slowly. She noticed the stranger wiping her face. She looked at him, with questions in her eyes. 'Where am I? Where's Matt? Who is the guy? Where's the man with the cloak?' She scanned her surroundings and finally her eyes came back to rest on the figure in front of her. He had stopped wiping her face with the rag, and was just kneeling by her. Looking at her.   
"I was getting worried you'd never wake up, Sora." He said kindly as he stood up. When he used her name it sent shivers down her spine.  
"Where am I?" Sora groggily muttered. Her head was throbbing now. "Why did you go to the trouble of tending my wounds? Who are you? What are you going to do with the other prisoner's and me?"  
"Slow down, slow down." The man told her. He looked almost Sora's age. "You are safe." he assured her. He pulled up a chair near her. "Are you cold? I can put more wood into the fire, if you want." She just stared at him. "Are you hungry then?" She didn't answer.  
"Why are you doing this? We are enemies." She questioned.  
"Well that doesn't mean I can't be polite and a courteous host, now does it?" he smiled at her, but she did not respond. "But anyway, I have your name, but you don't know mine. I am Commander Taichi Kamiya. But you may call me Tai." He bowed. "And I believe you are Sora Takenouchi."  
"How do you know who I am?"  
"I do have my sources. And besides, no other woman could put up such a good fight, except the famed Sora, daughter of the nobleman of this area." He smiled once again. "I was very impressed at your fighting abilities. That is why I brought you here, and besides it will get cold out tonight, and it would be rude to make you sleep out there."  
"What are you planning to do with the prisoners?"  
"If you are worried about your boyfriend Matt, no we're not going to kill them."  
"He's not my boyfriend." She said harshly, she didn't know why she was even talking to her capturer. There was just something about this person, he was treating her so nicely. It confused her. 'why?'  
"Really?" Tai said as he stared at her. 'God, she is even more beautiful when provoked. I wish she wouldn't try and kill me, or run away, so I could untie her. What is it about her?' he thought.  
"I'm sorry I cut you, as bad as I did. But it should heal quickly. You, on the other hand got some pretty good shots on me. I fear I will need stitches." He laughed at the thought of a girl hurting him this much. But she didn't only cut his flesh, she had also hit his heart on the inside. She was everything Tai had looked for in a woman. Not only that she was beautiful, but also her firery spirit that shone through was attracting to him.  
For some reason Sora did not feel proud of the pain she had inflicted on the young man. He seemed sincerely sympathetic, but why? Warriors do not apologize for what happens on the battlefield. Why was this man doing this? Why did she feel safe with him? Why didn't he want to kill her, like she wanted to kill him. But wait, did she really want to kill him now. No… for some strange reason her heart told her that she couldn't bring herself to kill him.. But why?   
"Why?" She lightly uttered.  
"Well to tell you the truth, I don't know why." He said as he returned to her side on the floor. She was uneasy now with the closeness between the two. "There is just something inside that makes me not want to hurt you." He nervously drew his hand near her. He cautiously, but tenderly, pushed some of her silky hair off her delicate face, and tucked it behind her ear. His hand lingered there as he searched her face. Her eyes were sparkling with emotions. As he gazed into those orbs, he felt a longing for her.   
She closed her eyes, trying to avoid looking into his eyes. For some reason when she gazed into his eyes she felt an inner peace, but he was the enemy. How could she be feeling this way for the man who was in charge of taking over her home, and killing her friends? And yet, his touch was smoothing, almost reassuring to her that he wouldn't hurt her.  
"Your face is cold," He said. "Do you want a blanket?" He got up and walked to the bed in the opposite corner of the room, near the fireplace, which was burning brightly now.  
"No, I'm fine, but I'm worried about my friend." She opened her eyes. They held unshed tears now. Tai didn't know what to do.  
"Do you want me to go and check on him? Make sure he is ok?" He didn't know why he was willing to do this for her. But something inside told him he would do anything for her. Anything to make her happy. "I'll be right back." He took the blanket and walked outside towards the prisoners.  
Matt was looking off into the stars as he was tied to the base of the tree. He was in a kneeling position now, he had been restrained with numerous ropes. He had put up a massive struggle to try and help Sora. Tai walked up to him slowly. Not knowing what to expect. Matt heard someone coming. His blue eyes pleaded that this would not be the end yet, he needed to save Sora first. He saw the man walk towards him, a blanket in hand. Matt was confused. Tai knelt down and put the blanket around Matt.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Matt asked quietly, as to not get any more attention from the guards, he had gotten enough beatings for one day.   
"She asked that I checked to see if you were ok." Tai replied.  
"Don't you dare touch her! I'll kill you.."  
"I'm not going to hurt her." Tai scratched his head and almost started to laugh. "I don't think I could even if I wanted." Matt was now totally confused. Here was a commander of the enemy army checking on him, because some girl told the guy to.  
"I'm confused!" Matt said finally.  
"So am I." Was all Tai responded. "But you are ok, right?"  
"Um, excuse me. First you invade my home, now I am a prisoner, lots of my men have died today, you are holding my best friend, and you want to know if I am alright?" Matt shook his head. "I don't care what you do to me, but I beg you do not hurt her."  
"I won't. I have to go now. Before my men see me here. I promise, I will not let any harm come to her." And with that he walked back into the darkness.  
'Why am I doing this?' He thought. But then as he looked at the cabin, he knew exactly why he was doing this… it was her. He sighed happily, at the thought of her not hating him as much.   
"Commander Kamiya, I was just about to come and see you." A voice called to him, just as he was about to enter the cabin once again. It was one of Tai's officers. "We need to discuss what we are going to do tomorrow."  
"Yes, yes we do. But can't this wait till morning? I don't think it would be wise to attack again for some time."  
"Yes sir, but I found out we have two important prisoners that can be of some use."  
"That's nice. We can interrogate them tomorrow." Tai just wanted to go back inside and forget about the stupid battle.   
"Yes sir. I'll see you tomorrow early then." Tai nodded to the man and he left. Tai opened the door of the cabin. His eyes went immediately for the angel he had in the corner. She was a sleep now. The position looked uncomfortable, but somehow she managed to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Tai couldn't just let her sleep like that. Her arms tied behind her back to a pole. She was on the dirty floor too. He picked up his knife and quietly cut her free. He picked her up, and slowly walked her over to the bed in the corner. He for some reason knew she wouldn't try and run away, or at least he hoped she wouldn't. He took a blanket for himself to sleep on in front of the fire, and covered her up with the sheet. He walked over and locked the door and brought the key with him. He laid down and feel asleep soon after. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
(A/n: Standard disclaimer…..blah blah blah…own digimon, no!)  
  
Tai awoke early that morning. He quickly looked to the bed and found her still there. She looked happy when she was asleep. There was a smile on her face. He had never seen her smile, but it was his favorite of all her expressions. It light up the room. He got up slowly and walked to the door and unlocked it. He walked and got some food, which he brought back to the cabin to eat. He begun to eat. Not too long after, he heard Sora give a cute little moan as she was waking up. He looked over to her, as she sat up and stretched. Her eyes went wide with confusion when she realized she was not bound to a pole, and in a bed. She looked at him with questions again in her eyes.   
"Do you want any breakfast?" He asked as he got out of the chair and motioned for her to come and eat. She hesitantly obeyed and sat in the chair. Tai went over and folded the blanket he had used for a bed and threw it back on the bed. Sora ate hungrily at the food he gave her. She had nothing to eat since breakfast the day before. Tai only smiled at her appetite.   
"Thank you." She said uneasily as she finished her meal. Tai was shocked at the almost friendly tone her voice had.  
"You are welcome. I went to check on your friend yesterday. He seemed to be doing ok. They haven't hurt him and I got someone to take a look at his wounds today… You aren't going to run away if I leave you untied?" He asked. She shook her head. "I was a little scared you might try and kill me or something last night, but I couldn't just let you sleep on the floor like that."  
"I wouldn't have killed you." Sora said. She was shocked that she said this, but in her heart she knew it was true. She kind of liked this person.   
Tai had just gotten up and was about to walk to the door as there was a knock at the door. "Oh great. Back to business." He sighed as he walked to the door. It was the same officer as last night. "Hello again."  
"Good morning commander. May I come in?" Tai motioned for him to enter. He stared at Sora as she sat at the table. "Sir, did she get loose?"  
"No, it's ok. I untied her. She promised to not run away."  
"Sir I must protest! This is not regular procedure."  
"I'll deal with that myself then. So now what do you want to talk about?"  
"Um, sir. Should we be discussing strategy with the enemy present?" Tai shrugged.  
"Fine, then. We'll go outside. If you will excuse us." Tai said as he stepped outside the cabin.  
"Alright. Better?" Tai asked.  
"Yes. Now as I was saying last night there are two very important prisoners that maybe of some use to us."  
"Ok, who are they?"  
"Well one is Matt Ishida. He is their armies best warrior, and the other is the young woman you have in your quarters."  
"Ok, so how do you propose we use them?"  
"Well we can get information from them. Find out their weaknesses, and other things."  
"Something tells me that they are not going to offer it up so easily."  
"Well, make them talk."  
"Fine, I will interrogate them. Go and get me another breakfast and some fresh water." The man did as he was commanded. Tai quickly went over to Matt again.  
"Excuse me, but I am in need of your presence. You won't fight back, if I untie you?" Tai asked.  
"What's going on?" Matt questioned.  
"Well I thought you might like breakfast." Tai untied Matt, and escorted him back to the cabin. The officer had all the things Tai had requested. "Tell the men to keep watch, but we will not attack today." And with that Tai led Matt into the cabin. Sora was waiting for Tai to return.   
"Sora?" Matt said. He was so happy to see her. She ran to him and hugged her friend. "You're safe. I was so worried."   
"I'm fine. I'm just so glad to see you." She let go of him. There was a huge smile on her face.  
"Do you want something to eat?" Tai asked as he handed Matt some food. He poured three cups of water, and motioned for them to sit.   
"Sora are you hungry?" Matt questioned before he began to eat the food. She smiled.  
"No, I already ate. You go ahead." She looked at Tai and smiled at him. Tai was so shocked at the gesture.   
"So I suppose you want something in return for all this?" Matt said as he looked up at Tai. Tai was caught off guard.  
"What do you mean?" Tai questioned.  
"Don't tell me you are being kind to us from the bottom of your heart. You are the new king's commander of the army and you were sent here to do a job. So out with it!"  
"Matt, calm down." Sora said as she touched his hand.  
"I don't know why I am telling you this. I have no political views. This is my job, I do what I am told to do. Ok? Right now it is my job to ensure total support of the new government. As I recall you and your army attacked us first." Tai looked at the two who sat across from him at the small table in the center of the room. "Is there any way that I can at least speak to the nobleman Takenouchi? I don't know how long I can postpone another attack."  
Matt looked at Sora. For some reason she looked as if she trusted this guy. "How do we know you are not trying to get close to him and then killing him?" Matt inquired looking back at Tai.  
"It would be very foolish for one man to attempt to assassinate another man, with his whole army present. It would be a suicide mission, and for your information, I am not willing to end my life over governmental politics." Tai replied. "If I were to accompany you and your men back to your home, would you be willing to take me to see him?"  
"What's in this for you?" Matt asked. "It seems to good to be true. We get all our prisoners back, but what does your side get?"  
"Are you dumb? We would be able to avert another round of attacks! Saving hundreds of your men, as well as mine! If I can avoid seeing my best men killed, I will do it!" Tai was getting angered now. He had hit his fist against the table. But after seeing the fear in Sora's eyes, he calmed down. "Besides, I doubt you will get a nicer offer from my officers. I am risking my whole career on this little gamble." Tai decided to stop there. He got up and walked out of the cabin.  
"I don't like him." Matt said as he looked at Sora.   
"But Matt… he… he is right. Look at all he has done for us so far. We have to at least see if we can stop another attack, our forces can't withstand a bigger assault." Sora put her had on her friend's shoulder. "I trust him." She said as she lowered her head to the floor.  
"He's up to some thing. Did he hurt you? Did he touch you or anything? Tell me Sora!" Matt was getting more paranoid that the man had tried to seduce his friend.  
"No." She looked up at Matt. "He slept on the floor with only a blanket, because he put me in his bed. He has done nothing but be kind to me, and he hasn't touched me… Matt, please. This may be our only chance."  
Suddenly Matt and Sora's attention was directed to noises outside the cabin. It was Tai and some other officer having a heated argument.   
"I say we try and use the diplomatic solution!" Tai yelled.  
"We have orders to kill every last one if need be, sir. I suggest."  
"Well suggest all you want, but I am in command here! I say we see if more deaths can be avoided!"  
"Lord Kamazuka would have just charged in there and slaughtered them all!"  
"Well where is Kamazuka now? Dead! He is dead because he ran straight into battle. I am not willing to waste lives of MY men! And if you ever question my authority again, I will have your head! I will not accept treason in my ranks! Remember that! You are dismissed." There was silence for a while.  
Sora looked to Matt. "See, he is risking a lot for us Matt, we have to at least give him a chance."  
Matt hated to say it, but she was right. This commander was risking a lot, but why? "Fine." Sora gave her friend a big hug . Both of them returned to their chairs at the table and Matt continued to eat.   
Not to long after that, Tai came back into the cabin looking stressed out. He didn't want to even think of the situation right now. He walked straight for a drawer in the nightstand near the bed. He pulled out a bottle of alcohol. Not even paying attention to the two others in the room, he tipped the bottle to his lips and chugged a good amount. He then returned to his seat across from Sora and Matt. He sighed as he looked up at the two.  
"We have discussed it, and we will take you to see Mr. Takenouchi." Matt said.  
Tai's face looked relieved. "That is the first piece of good news I have heard today." he looked a little more relaxed now. He corked the bottle and set it aside. "We will leave tomorrow at dawn. I need to clear a few things up here before I dig my own grave." He gave a chuckle. He was really risking it all for this girl. And he wasn't even sure if she liked him as much as he did her.   
Sora reached across the table and set her hand on Tai's. Tai gave a look of utter confusion.  
"Thank you." She said as she gave him a smile. Tai wanted to melt at her touch. He knew that he had to have her. He forced a smile her way. But it was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.  
Tai got up quickly and walked over to answer it.  
"Sir, I am here to return the prisoner."  
"Just a minute." Tai said. "Matt, I have to ask you to return to your men. I was only able to clear out an hour slot for you to be away. As you may have heard, I have an asshole for a second in command."  
Matt understood and stood up. He gave Sora a quick hug. She assured him she would be ok, as he was led away. Sora was standing now. Tai returned to his chair, and once again took a stiff drink from his bottle. He rested his head on the table, as he sighed once again. With out warning he felt a comforting touch rubbing his back. It was Sora, she was trying to ease his tensions by giving him a back massage. Her delicate and soft hands teased Tai's senses. He whimpered lightly at the joyous feeling it brought him, it relaxed him. He reached his hand up and met hers. As he turned around to face her he looked into her eyes. He no longer saw fear or anger, but a new emotion… was it… could it be… love? Tai almost pleaded for this to not be a dream. She drew closer to him now. Tai could feel her breath on his face. Her intoxicating scent launched Tai off on trip into pure pleasure. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek. He couldn't take it anymore, his body was pleading him to be with her. Tai swiftly stood up and moved closer. Then began to passionately kiss her lips. They tasted so sweet. As if they were painted with the sweetest nectar. He hungrily continued to kiss her, as she returned his affection. Soon his arms were pulling her closer to him, as her did the same. Tai believed in true love, and he felt that he had found the one he was destined for. His arms pulled her closer and closer, until they were pressed to each other tightly.   
Tai reluctantly pulled from her alluring lips. She looked up at him, she was breathing heavily now. There was a different fire that burnt in her crimson orbs now. Tai was a little concerned at what he saw. She wanted him, as much as he wanted her. But would their relationship work out? Tai tenderly caressed her soft cheek with his hand.  
"I have to go and check on something." Tai said in a whisper. She knew he had to finish arranging their return. She kissed him again, as his arms slowly released her. He never took his eyes off her as he walked to the door. As soon as the door closed Sora let out a sigh of pure bliss. She had found the one, her one true love in this stranger. It was a strange predicament she agreed, him being the enemy and all. But soon she didn't see any reason not to love him. She wondered if he truly loved her back, or if the affection was merely lust driven. She didn't care, either way. She wanted to be with this Taichi Kamiya.   
Outside Tai returned to work. He didn't want to. He wanted to stay locked in her arms forever, but if they were found out…. There would be a lot of trouble. A commander of the army and a prisoner. The combination was not the best of circumstances. But he didn't care. He loved her. He wanted to make her his in every sense, but would she share this dream? A thousand thoughts of this alluring girl plagued him. He quickly went about his work. It was near sundown now. He had finally secured the agreement with his officers to embark on the risky task the next day. Tai excused himself from the men. He grabbed some food from the mess tent, and quickly returned to his quarters. She was still there; waiting for him.  
As he entered it was dark inside, except for two candles and a small fire that glowed out of the fireplace. Sora was lying on the bed asleep. But she woke immediately after hearing the door close. Tai apologized for waking her up, but she just smiled. She went over to him as he sat down at the table. She sat next to him, as they enjoyed the soft afterglow of the candles. Tai gave her the food he had brought. She took a bite. Then she scooped up a bit of food, and leaned towards Tai. He opened his mouth as she slipped the food in. He smiled as she continued to feed him.  
"Aren't you hungry?" Tai sweetly asked. He looked into her eyes. He could see she had hunger in her eyes, but not for food…for him. Sora set the utensil down on the table as her hand met his. She then stood up and pulled him up with her. She silently led him over to the bed. As they stood before the bed, Sora began to passionately kiss him. Tai knew she what she wanted to do… He returned the kiss as his arms wrapped around her back. Her hands slid up his chest, as she began to unbutton the few buttons of his shirt. He slid the shirt off over his head. Sora began to explore the sun-bronzed skin. He had acquired a good amount of muscle from his strenuous work of continuous battle. Sora's fingers lightly traced his stomach as she hungrily kissed his lips.  
"I love you." He whispered to her. She was shocked. She had questioned his motives before, but now she could see in his eyes…love for her. She threw her arms around him and kissed his lips.   
"I love you too." She told him back  
  
(A/n: You thought I was going to go there didn't you??? Sorry, but no…. Although I believe in true love and sharing oneself w/ your soul mate- I don't like writing 'detailed' stories. I imply it- and let your own sick mind go there, sure my mind might have gone there too, but hopefully, I won't ever write a NC-17 hentai fic- sorry, for those who like that stuff, but there are numerous authors out there that do-) 


	4. Chapter 4

The night seemed to last an eternity for the two lovers. They knew that they now would not be able to be separated. They were linked together, even when not physically joined. Tai knew this complicated everything, but he didn't care. He was free. He now felt loved, the one emotion he had feared he would never find, was given to him unconditionally by the girl that lay in his arms. He kissed her forehead affectionately.  
  
The night of pure ecstasy ended and the sun began to creep up on the horizon. Tai awoke before Sora, to find her now cuddled up to him. He took a deep breath. Her scent was still noticeablely sweet. She nuzzled his chest and drew closer. She was still asleep, a huge smile told Tai she was content and satisfied in his arms. Tai knew they would have to get up soon, and return to the hell that was their normal lives. Last night had been a release for both of them. The little bit of heaven on earth, Tai thought as he tried to slip out of bed without wakening the slumbering beauty that laid beside him. It didn't work, as her eyes fluttered open.  
"I'm sorry I woke you." Tai said as he gently pushed a stand of her hair off her face. She was still smiling as she looked up at him. She was his now. She drew closer and hugged him. He cradled her in his arms, as he once again drew her lips to his. "we should get up, and prepare for the trip." He said.  
"I know, but I don't want this to end." She said as she kissed his chest.  
"But it won't end, we'll be together always. I promise."  
"But how?"  
"I don't know yet, but I'll find a way." He kissed her lips as he pulled from her arms. He fumbled out of bed. His knees where still a bit shaky. He scanned the floor for his garments and began to dress. Sora laid in bed a bit longer. She stretched as she felt the sheets underneath against her naked frame.  
Tai was up and dressed now. He grabbed a bag from a cabinet and began to fill it with items. As he did this Sora got up and dressed. When she was done, she came up behind Tai and hugged him. Tai smiled at the affectionate touch. He turned around and once again their lips met. "Are you ready for the journey, my love?" He asked as he returned to his bag and tied it shut. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be right back, I need to make sure the men are ready." And he walked to the door.   
Outside Tai's soldiers were rounding up the prisoners. Their wrists were tied together to a long cord, that formed a line of prisoners.  
"Sir, are you sure you will be able to manage all these men, on your own?" A kind faced solider asked Tai was he walked to ready his horse. Tai had always been kind to his men, and they repected him and cared for him as if they were a big family.  
"Don't worry, this is a peaceful mission. I will return within a few days, with their response." Tai said as he led his horse to the front of the prisoners. Tai handed the reigns to the solider. "Here, hold her for a while, I'll be right back." And with that Tai jogged up to the cabin, and entered. He threw his bag on his back and took Sora's hand. "It's time for you to go home." He smiled at her. She followed him out side the cabin.   
"Sir, again I must protest." Came the voice of Tai's second in command.  
"And again I don't want to hear it." Tai said as he walked up to his horse. "I will return in a few days. Until then you will be in charge of keeping order here. And I repeat! There will be no attacking- the only action I authorize is a defensive only!" Tai said sternly. "Is that understood?"  
"Yes, sir." The men who were in listening distance chimed back.  
"Good. Enjoy the day off men, I will see you later." With that Tai mounted his horse, and held his had down to Sora, who jumped on with him. And with that they were off.  
Once they were a good distance away from the army's campsite Tai stopped his horse, and got off. He took out his knife and walked towards Matt. Matt's eyes went wide as he saw the knife. For a split moment he thought Tai was going to kill him. But calmed down when Tai began to cut him free, and walked around to all the other prisoners and cut them free as well. Everyone was in shock, all except Sora, as she smiled warmly at Tai.   
"Well, shall we continue?" He asked as he took the reigns of his horse and started to walk. Matt ran up and caught up with Tai and Sora.  
"We should be there before sunset." Tai said as he cautiously continued. "However I feel we are being watched… would your army be patrolling by any chance?" Tai asked as he looked back towards Matt.  
"It's possible. Sora's father would probably send out troops to find us. But once they see us, they shouldn't hurt us." Matt replied.  
"Easy for you to say, you do not wear the king's crest on the front of your shirt." Tai continued to act strangely, like they were being watched. "I know someone is drawing close."   
As suddenly as he had said this, an arrow came flying straight for Tai. He fell to the ground as the arrow hit. A loud noise came from the bushes, as Matt's men uncovered themselves.  
Sora jumped off the horse and went straight for Tai's side. The arrow was embedded in his shoulder, as he groaned in pain.   
"Tai!" She cried as she held him in her arms.   
Matt came quickly to his side as well. "Damn it." He shouted.  
"It's a good thing your soldier's are a bad aim." Tai chuckled as he snapped the arrow shaft in two. Leaving the point still lodged in his shoulder. "I knew we were being watched." He smile up at Sora, to show her he was ok. She looked down on him with compassion and worry. The wound was not bleeding that bad, so Tai stood up. Holding his shoulder still. He ripped off his cape and created a sling. Matt had gone over to his men, and ordered them to cease firing.  
"But sir, he's the enemy. Why.." One man said as he drew his sword at Tai. Tai returned the hostility by drawing his. They were like two animals intent on fighting. Sora ran to calm Tai, and Matt ordered the man to stand down.   
"He is my guest." Matt instructed. "We will be continuing towards the manor now." Matt signaled his men to return. They followed his lead, looking warily at Tai.  
"Are you alright Tai?" Sora asked as she followed close to his side.  
"I'll be fine. I'll have to make a stop by your medic when we arrive, that's all." He started to walk again, Sora was at his side and his horse obediently followed. Matt came back to see how Tai was doing.  
"I'm so sorry about that." Matt said. It was the first time Matt seemed actually at ease. Probably due to the fact that he was almost back home now, and safely with his army.   
"Don't worry about it." Tai said. "I would have done the same thing. But you do need to work on their aim." Tai gave Matt a grin.   
"We'll take that into account." Matt chuckled. "You are full of surprises…" Matt looked to see Sora was holding Tai's hand. She drew closer to him today, Matt noticed. This was strange and it kind of scared him. Was his best friend falling in love with this commander? His heart ached at the thought of her heart breaking, when Tai had to return to his men. But he didn't say anything to her for the moment.   
Soon the village was in sight. The men who had been prisoners gave a cheer the moment they saw their homes again. Rarely do prisoners return alive. Matt gave Tai's horse to a solider to put in the stables, as the three of them continued into Sora's house. They found her father deep in thought in his usual thinking spot. Sora let go of Tai's hand as she ran to hug her father. The moment he saw her, his face light up.  
"Oh, my dear, I thought I had lost you!" The reunion was a touching one. But soon he looked up to see Matt. "I knew Matt would take good care of you."  
"Well actually sir," Matt said. "It wasn't I who saved her. It was him." He motioned for Tai to come forward. "This is Commander Taichi Kamiya from the king's army. He saved us all." Tai bowed to her father.  
"Commander Kamiya? I recognize that name. You are famous for your war victories. But I do not understand why have you returned my daughter and men to me?"  
"I have come on a diplomatic mission, and thought the gesture would allow me to come and discuss things." Tai said.   
"You are injured? And it looks fresh." The nobleman said in a concerned tone.  
"It was a misunderstanding sir. I will be fine." Tai continued. "But the severity of my orders are first priority. If we could discuss matters…"  
"We will, before dinner. I will not have a guest of mine in pain. Sora, will you show him to the medics please. And then we will discuss." Sora smiled, as she led Tai out of the room and to the doctors.  
Once the arrow point was pulled from Tai, and he was bandaged up, Sora slipped into a back corridor. She began to kiss Tai. She had been trying to hold back her emotions all day. But she couldn't contain herself any more.  
"Oh Tai." She said as they kissed each other. "Do you think my father will listen to you? I can't stand the thought of us being enemies again." She looked up to him, unshed tears once again filled her eyes. "I love you." Tears began to drop from her crimson eyes.  
"I know." He said as he as he brushed the tears away. "I do to, but I have to do my job right now. Tonight we can be together again." She smiled and her eyes stopped watering. She drew close and kissed him deeply. And then they continued walking back towards the room her father was in. She left the three men to discuss the situation, as she ran to her room to bathe and change out of her old cloths.   
  
"I tell you, my troops will be given the order to strike from my superiors soon. I am easily replaceable you understand." Tai said again. Sora's father did not want to budge on the subject of allegiance with the new government. "They will not stop. Believe me when I say that they will brutally murder you and everyone in your province." Tai started to pace up and down the room.  
"Taichi is right my lord." Matt finally said, after being silent for most of the conversation. "He risked a lot by coming here and saving us." Sora's father said nothing. "we stand no chance against the entire royal army. They out number us in every way! Men, weapons, and skilled officers. The only reason we were able to hurt them was because of a sneak attack, which won't work now. They expect that now!"  
A messenger came to Takenouchi's side and whispered something into his ear.   
"We will continue this after dinner." He said as he got up and walked out of the room, Matt followed him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
Ok- Be warned there is a lot of implying 'stuff' in this chapter- oh well- it's nothing you've never heard before- sorry if some are offended-   
And here it is, back by popular demand!  
I don't own digimon- I'd like to, but I don't!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai kicked the floor and began to curse. He knew this was bad. He would return with a failed mission. He probably would be taken prisoner as a traitor for releasing so many prisoners. "Great! Just great!" Tai yelled.  
"What's great?" A sweet voice said as she entered the room. Sora came in wearing one of her finest gowns. Tai looked up and his worries melted away as he saw her. She walked over to him and took his hand. "What's wrong Tai?" She said softly.  
"Nothing now that you are here." He said as he looked her over. She looked as radiant as an angel in the silken blue dress. Sora blushed. "God, you are beautiful." Tai exclaimed almost in a whisper. He was about to lean over to kiss her, when Matt walked into the room. Tai quickly pulled back. Sora's hand still clutched his.  
"Dinner is ready." Matt said as he motioned for Tai and Sora to join them. Sora smiled as she led Tai into the banquet room. She sat across from him at the table with Matt at one end and her father at the other. There was complete silence at the table, as Tai slowly ate. Sora knew something was wrong. She had hoped her father was open to the ideas Tai brought, but she knew the silence meant they were not having a good time.  
"Daddy, I think that we at least owe it to Tai to listen to what he has to say. He saved my life, and was very nice to us. He treated my wound, and…."  
"Sora, there is no way that I can ally with murders. And that is what the king is!" Her father sternly replied.  
"Is your pride worth the lives of the people under your protection?" Tai countered. "Once I return, I will be branded a traitor, and my men will be under a new command. One that won't be as lenient as I am. Then you, your people, and even your family will be murdered. Are you willing to see that happen. I know you care less about me, but what about Sora? Are you willing for her to be sacrificed for pride?" Tai stood up angrily at the thought of Sora being hurt. He forced himself to clam down, and returned to his seat. He continued to pick at the food before him. He was not hungry. Matt and Sora stared at him. They knew that he had risked everything on this, and his gamble seemed to be losing. "I leave at sun up, so you have until then to give me your decision. I will face my men either way. If you will excuse me. I am tired and am in need of some rest." Tai got up and walked out of the room. Sora threw her silverware down and looked madly at her father. She then turned and followed Tai. She caught up with him as he walked up the main stairway.  
"Tai wait!" She pleaded. He stopped and looked upon her. There were tears in his eyes now.   
"Sora, I am afraid I won't be able to keep that promise. Everything looked better this morning. But now…" He sighed as he turned away from her.   
She threw herself on him, embracing him tightly.   
"Oh Tai!" She cried. He tried to comfort her, but the words seemed so hollow and useless. She pulled away and grabbed his hand. She pulled him after her as she ran up the stairs and into her room. Once the door was closed she began to wildly kiss him. He returned the kisses, but with a sadness to them. This would probably be their last night together. It wasn't yet sundown, but they once joined in each other's arms. All time and outside noises we tuned out as they once again became one in each other's arms. They neither realized nor heard the knock at the door. It was Matt. He slowly opened the door to see why Sora didn't answer. He heard noises, and his attention was drawn to the large bed in the middle of the room. There he saw Sora and Tai. A silken sheet covered her bare back as she uncontrollably made love to her Taichi. Matt's eyes went wide and he quickly, but quietly shut the door. His fears were proven true as the scene replayed over again in his mind. His best friend was giving herself to the one man she most likely could never have, or even see again. Matt knew now that the situation was seriously more complicated by this new development. However, he did not barge in and stop them. He knew that she should at least have a little happiness, before all the sorrow would come. He walked slowly away from her door.  
Back inside the room the couple enjoyed every second they had together. Sora wished and wished that the situation would be different, but the cold truth hit her every time Tai's lips caressed her skin. This was more than likely goodbye. This time Tai's gift was more precious, Sora wished they would never be seperated. Tears dripped down her face. 'How can I live without him?' She thought as she felt the warmth that radiated from the bed. He was everything to her. She truly loved him. Not only for the pleasure he gave her, but also for everything he was. He was hers; and she was his.   
Tai felt the exact way. His mind was committing everything about her and this moment of bliss into memory. So he could recall it in the future. The feeling of her delicate skin on his, her intoxicating scent, her beautiful features, and those eyes. Such spirit could never be matched, not in millennium. Tai had found the diamond in the rough, and she loved him. Fate was cruel to break them apart after such a brief encounter. But at least he had given her a part of him to remember him by. He almost wished that she would have a child. That way she could always think of him, and how much he loved her. His mind drifted off. He wanted to be there when the child would be born, to see her loving face as she brought life into the world. A life they created out of love for each other. How wonderful that moment would be. It would rival the act of love making itself, to see life created. Now he to began to cry.   
They both just held each other, both trying to comfort the other. But there was no comfort in the fact that Tai was leaving tomorrow. And he would not let Sora come with him. He knew all to well where that road would lead them both…death. The chance of Sora surviving if she stayed was all it took to make up Tai's mind.  
But every night comes to an end, and so too did their last night of passion filled fantasy. Sora didn't want to let Tai leave the bed in the morning. She cried and pleaded with him to stay. But his mind was made up. He had to face the price of his failure. His pride made there no other option. He tried to explain the feeling, but he had to try and stop his men from eventually invading her home. If that would lead to his death, then he was willing to sacrifice himself. He slowly dressed. Sora wept as she wrapped the sheet around her and tried to block his exit from the room. Tai only picked her up in his arms. He cradled her like a child now. She whimpered into his chest. As he returned her to the bed they had shared. He kissed her. He got up and walked to the door. He was gone. Sora quickly dressed and ran after him. He had already saddled his horse and ready to mount it, when she grabbed him pulling him to the ground. He tried to console her, but with no result. Matt slowly walked upon the sad scene behind them. He looked sadly on his best friend's pain. Tai looked up to Matt. He stood up once again, Sora in his arms. He handed her to her friend. Both he and Matt were on the verge of tears themselves.  
"Take care of her will you?" Tai asked. As he released Sora's hand.  
"I will." Was all Matt said, as he held the now screaming Sora in his arms.  
"I'll always love you Sora." Tai said as he mounted his horse. He blew a kiss to her and his horse galloped away quickly.   
Soon he was out of sight. But Sora was still weeping uncontrollably, she screamed out his name. Matt held her and stroked her hair. They stood there for hours, until she had no more tears to shed. Her eyes were beyond the swelling point. She could barely open her eyes without feeling some pain.  
Matt slowly brought her back inside and to her room. He laid her down gently on her bed. She still whimpered, but soon she cried herself to sleep. She was exhausted from everything that was happening.  
Matt left her, and mournfully walked down stairs to where her father sat.   
It was almost impossible for anyone to not hear the commotion. Her father looked up to Matt's sorrow filled eyes.  
"She loved him, didn't she?" He asked Matt.  
Matt looked at him now with a little hatred for him. His stubbornness had caused this pain. Now the deaths of innocent people were about to take place. Tai had said that the strike could come as soon as a day, or two. And that no one would be spared this time. Everyone, women and children included would be slaughtered.   
"Why didn't you just ally with the bastards to gain us some time?" Matt said angrily. "You know you have just signed all our death sentences with the blood of Taichi and the heart of your daughter!" And with that Matt left the room. He had to begin the arduous task of getting all the preparations ready for their final stand. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer!  
  
Tai's heart beat fast as he rode towards his camp. He knew his life was basically over, but maybe he could buy Matt and the others enough time to escape Tai's fate. He was doing this for Sora, for the chance that she might live.   
Soon he saw the camp, just as he had left it. Except there were reinforcements. He knew that his second in command had reported his strange behavior from the start, and a new commander had come to assume power.   
"Halt! Who goes there?" A harsh voice called out.  
"It's me, Commander Kamiya." He laughed, that would be the last time he would be called that.  
"Sir, please dismount and follow me."  
Tai complied. He followed the man silently. He looked at the faces of his men. They were grim. Taichi knew now, that the end was near. He, however walked with pride towards his commanding officer.  
"Nice to see you again Kamiya, to bad it is not under better circumstances."  
"It is nice to see you sir. It has been an honor serving under you. I expected you to be here, so you can save me the speech. I report my failure to convince the Nobleman Takenouchi to ally with the king. I also assume full responsibility for the loss of the prisoners and any other charges made against me by my second in command."  
"I take no pleasure in doing this to a loyal officer."  
"I bear no hatred towards you sir. Do what you were told to do."  
"Very well. I am here by ordered to sentence Taichi Kamiya, former commander of his majesties army, to death for treason and various other crimes of misuse of power. Officers please take the prisoner into custody." And with that two men ripped the king's crest off his shirt and took away all his medals and rank markers. His hands were bound behind his back. "For the moment, we will have to delay your execution. My first priority is to assuming control of the province in question. You say they will not come when peacefully asked, so we will take them by force. Alright men, we leave before dawn. You may take the prisoner away." The new commander said, as Tai was lead off. He was restrained around a large tree. He stood as the new men tied him to it. He was powerless to stop the coming attack.  
  
Sora awoke to the sound of hammers and men working. She rubbed her still reddened eyes, as she buried her head into her pillow. She breathed in deeply. She could still smell his heavenly musk on the sheets. She was once again reminded of the fact that her Taichi was probably dead now. She couldn't take that thought. She slid out of bed and went to the window. She looked down as she saw her home being fortified. She knew that a few pieces of wood would not save them. She changed out of her tear stained dress and back into pants. She didn't know what to do. Every part of her longed to find Taichi. But knew it would be almost impossible to leave unnoticed. She left her room and went quietly down the stairs and outside. She needed to find Matt. He was instructing archers as to where to position themselves for the battle. Once he saw Sora, he excused himself and went over to her. He hugged her.  
"How are you holding up?" He asked her.   
"They'll kill him…won't they?" She asked painfully.  
"Sora, he bought us precious time. He knew he had to do something. He did it for you."  
She once again broke down. "I can't live without him. I feel empty inside…"  
"I know Sora, it hurts me just seeing you like this. Maybe they haven't hurt him yet. You have to keep up hope. You'll see him again… I can feel it." Matt hugged her. "I better get back to work. You should go and get yourself ready too." She nodded to him as she left and returned to the castle. She ran to the armory and grabbed some spare weapons. 'I have to go after him!' She told herself. 'If I can sneak out and hide while their army attacks, I can slip back into camp, and find Taichi.' She smiled at her plan. It was worth a try. If she died, then she died that much closer to his loving embrace. She changed cloths and found a dark colored cloak. She then slipped out the back entrance of the manor. She took the long way to get back to Tai's army camp.   
  
Tai was receiving 'special' treatment from his new guards. After the first dozen blows to the gut, he began to feel numb. So the continuation of the torture didn't bother him. Inside he knew he was already dead the second he pulled from Sora's arms. He tried to recall the images of her, but somehow they seemed so far away and not enough to satisfy Tai. However he kept thinking of her, so that if, and when he died she would be the last thing he would think of. He was bleeding from almost every part of his body now, as his smirking guards, stabbed him with daggers. They had been told that they could rough him up, but not kill him yet. No, his death was going to be a public execution after they had taken the province. The thought of the end was almost a comforting thought. He knew that he didn't want to die, but it was inevitable. He looked up at the stars that were now overhead. He felt an inner peace thinking that she was probably staring up at then also. Soon he passed out due to the loss of blood.  
  
Sora pushed herself on. She was extremely tired but the thought of Tai, somewhere dieing, made her carry on. She had to. Soon it would be dawn, and she knew that in order for her plan to work, she had to be far enough away from the enemy's army as they charged for her home. Her thoughts drifted back to her home. There Matt would be fighting to the death. But once she had Tai, they would be able to help them. Tai was an excellent fighter, and with his skill and strength, they would surly prevail.   
"Oh Tai. Hold on a little longer…please." She begged as she pushed onward.  
  
Matt had positioned all the shooters he could along the mansion walls, they were as ready as they would ever be. He had rounded up all the women and children and even armed them. But they were for now, safe in the inner corridors of the building.   
'Where's Sora?' He thought. He had looked all over for her. But then he thought of Tai. She had more than likely gone after him. She truly loved the guy, and he seemed to love her in return. But there was nothing he could do for either of them now. He had a city to defend. Now all they could do was wait. He figured they would attack at dawn. Tai had said that was general procedure for the army. To take your enemy while he ate breakfast, or was still asleep. He wished that Tai was not yet dead. Tai and Sora truly were meant to be together, how could a love that strong end like this?  
  
Tai was awoken before dawn by a few last punches by the guards who were now leaving him, basically hanging from a tree. His feet no longer touched the ground, he had been retied up higher. With a nicely positioned rope tightly on his neck. He could feel the bark piercing his back, he was so tightly bound to the tree now that every inch of his surged with a new kind of pain. But there was nothing he could do, but try to stay alive, so that he could experience an even greater painful death later that day. He was basically left unguarded. They would need all their men in the battle. He hoped Matt had listen to his warning. He then thought of Sora. He hoped that somehow she had left to hide somewhere. All he wanted was for her to live.   
  
Sora felt the thunder roll underneath her feet. The army was moving now. And it was just as Tai had said it would be, before dawn. She waited till they passed. It was now silent. Time for her to make her move. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. No one was in sight. But the smoldering fires were a sign that she was close to where they had Tai. She quietly scanned the perimeter to see if anyone had stayed behind. But found none. She ran straight for the cabin. But it was empty. She ran frantically from tent to tent, finding no sign of her Taichi. Her last place to check was where they held the prisoners the first time Sora came into camp. The forested area. She didn't care how much noise she made now. As she jumped over discarded pots and supplies. She heard a noise. It was the sound of someone gasping for air. She followed the sound until it lead her to him. Her eyes welled up with tears to see her Tai alive. She ran to him.  
"Taichi!" She screamed as she hugged him. She drew back once she saw the condition he was in. His eyes were tightly closed and there was a rope choking him.  
"So..ra" He muttered. He moaned in pain. She pulled out a small dagger from her belt, and began to free her lover. Once she cut the last rope, he fell on top of her. He was in bad shape. Sora cried as she saw what they had done to him.  
"Oh Taichi… what have they done to you?" She cried as she held him in her arms. "Please don't die on me. Not when we are this close." She didn't know where to begin treating his wounds. She ripped her cloak up and formed crude bandages. The sun was now peeking up over the horizon, as Tai finally opened his eyes to see Sora's face. She was working fast to stop the bleeding. Just feeling her touch eased Tai's pain. He weakly gave her a smile. She leaned over and kissed his lips. "You'll be fine. You'll see, we'll get married and be together forever." She told him of how their life would be as she continued to bandage him up. "There. All better?" She said as she kissed his lips again. She noticed Tai's horse was still there. She ran to get it and brought it back over to where Tai lay.   
"Now, we just run away together. And we never think of this awful situation ever again." She said with a smile. But Tai shook his head. He had regained some strength now. He sat up slowly.  
"No Sora. We need to help your family. Matt needs us." He said weakly. "And besides I'm not about to let those ass holes cheap shot me and get away with it." She smiled at him. He still wanted to help them, he had done so much already. But he wanted to do more. Sora helped him mount his horse. She left him for a second and returned carrying a weapon for him. She jumped on and took the reigns as Tai's arms grabbed around her waist. As they rode Tai kissed her neck.   
"I love you." He said every once and a while as they rode quickly towards the army and her home.  
  
"Crap! Here they come!" Matt shouted at he saw the enemy's army on the horizon. "Get ready archers, and make sure you hit them! We can't afford to waste arrows." Matt bravely took up a position ready to lead the ground assault. 'I hope Sora is having better luck.' He thought, as the first volley of arrows shot off. "ready men! Let's show them to not invade our homes!" And with that Matt led a huge mass of soldiers and civilians towards the enemy, who were now right up close to the manor house.   
A tremendous battle enraged. Both sides lost a lot of men. But the enemy seemed to have an endless supply of fresh men. Matt knew that they were doomed if something didn't happen and soon.  
  
"Sora, I need you to get me close to the commander. If he falls, I might be able to get some of my loyal men to stop fighting. It is the new troops that won't listen." Tai said. Sora nodded. Her home was now insight. She saw the carnage that had resulted. But she kept on her course straight for the manor house.  
"There he is." Tai pointed. He kissed Sora one last time as she galloped closer to the commander who was unaware of them.   
"I love you." She said as Tai jumped from his horse to the back of the Commander's.  
"This is nothing personal, old friend, I'm just following orders!" Tai then thrust his sword through the man's back. He fell to the ground. Tai now took control of the commander's horse.  
"I reclaim my position of Commander of this army." He yelled. And like Tai had said, his old men, who had a trust in him stopped fighting and drew back. "Men, I have new orders now. We fight for the freedom of this land. The king is not a just ruler! And we will revenge the death of our king. And our first step is to stop these soldiers from taking this province. Who's with me?" Tai's speech was replied with a roar from his men, as they turned on their former comrades who still fought against them.   
Somewhere in the middle of the fighting Matt looked up and saw Tai on top of a horse fighting. He looked in bad shape, but he was alive. Matt's heart soared at the thought of Sora being happy.   
"Matt look out." A voice warned. Matt ducked a blade that would have hit him. He then stabbed the would be assassin. He turned around as saw Sora.   
"Thanks! I owe you again!" He smiled as they both continued to fight off the enemy.   
After a full day of fighting the king's soldier's surrendered due to lack of a commanding officer. The men who allied with Tai cheered as they helped save the province. The townspeople gave a sigh of relief to see their village was now safe once again.  
Sora was off her horse now. She began to search for Tai.   
"Tai?" She yelled his name out.   
"We need a medic over here!" A shout came out. "Quickly it's Commander Taichi he needs help!" Sora's heart began to beat rapidly at the thought of losing him now. She pushed her way through the crowd of onlookers to find Tai lying on the ground coughing up blood.  
"No! Tai!" She ran to him and held him. "Please don't leave me now." She begged. Matt helped clear a path for the doctor to get through to him.   
"We need to get him inside." The doctor said. Matt and another man carefully lifted Tai and ran him into the manor house, with Sora following close behind.  
Sora and Matt stood outside the medic's rooms as they treated Tai's wounds. He had lost a lot of blood, and was slipping in and out of consciousness. Soon the doctor opened the door and let the two enter and see their friend.  
"We gave him a sedative, to ease the pain." The doctor said as he began to clear away all the bloodied rags.  
"But he's going to be ok?" Matt questioned as he rubbed Sora's back. She was holding Tai's hand lovingly.   
"He should be fine, it might be a few days till he fully wakes up."  
"Sora, we need to take him to a room, where he can get some rest." Matt said as he attempted to pick up the wounded Tai. "I didn't think he looked this heavy." Matt joked as he walked out of the room. Sora never strayed to far from his side. But instead of walking to the guest chambers, Matt walked into Sora's room and set Tai down on her bed. She smiled, a little embarrassed that her secret was out.  
"He's all yours." Matt smiled at her. "I have to go and free the other provinces. With Tai's men, I don't think the king will have a kingdom for long." Matt walked back over to Tai. "Hey buddy, you better get your ass better soon, you have a girl that really cares for you. And thanks for everything." Matt left the room. Sora slowly walked to Tai's side. He looked at peace. She had to check his pulse several times, just to make sure he was still with her.   
Night soon fell and Sora gently snuggled close to Tai. She needed to feel him near her. She laid there for a while before drifting off to sleep.  
The next morning the rising sun's gently rays woke Sora. She slowly got out of bed. And walked to the water basin on a table in her room. She wetted a cloth and returned to Tai. She began to wash his face. And she checked every bandage, changing the ones that were red with blood. Sora wanted to cry again as she looked at his body, full of stitches now to close the wounds and help them heal.   
Sora left the room only to go and get food and new bandages. Her father and various others came to check on them. Sora, however didn't even want to speak to her father.   
"Sora you must understand that I had no other choice but to…" Her dad tried to reason with her.  
"No, dad. Your job was to protect people. Instead you put hundreds of lives in danger and many more dead. They were going to kill him daddy…" She started to cry at the thought of what would have been in store for her love, if she hadn't come after him. Her father just watched as she cried into Tai's lifeless hand and left.  
It had been a full three days now since the battle ended. And Sora was still faithfully at Tai's side. It was her birthday tomorrow, but she didn't feel like celebrating now. Matt was still gone, and Tai wasn't getting that much better. Granted he wasn't getting worse, but she longed to have him hold her.  
She drew herself a bath in the adjoining bathroom. 'Maybe the warm water will help me relax.' She thought as she filled the tub with the water buckets the servants brought up. She was about disrobe and slip into the water, when she heard a moan from the other room. She quickly rebuttoned her gown and ran to see if Tai was waking up. As she came running into the bedroom, she saw his hand rubbing his face.  
"Tai?" She said as she practically jumped on the bed and knelt by his side.  
"Oh wow…does my head hurt." Tai groaned. As he opened his eyes and saw Sora next to him. "Sora, you are a sight for sore eyes…" Before he could say anything more Sora began to kiss his lips joyfully. She began to cry as he returned her kisses and held her in his still wounded arms.  
"I thought you'd never wake up." She cried in between kisses.  
"I'd never leave you again." he answered her as she slowly stopped kissing him and tenderly caressed his face. "So how did things work out? I don't remember to much of the end of the battle…"  
"Forget about the battle, we are together again. Oh Tai. I love you so much…"  
"Shh, I know. I know. I love you too." He took her into his arms and rocked her. His body still hurt but he didn't care. He moaned slightly at the movement. She looked at him concerned.  
"Are you still in a lot of pain?" She stroked his messy hair. HE smiled at her.  
"I'll be ok, as long as I have you. It was worth all the pain, to be together."   
"I know exactly what can relax you… a nice warm bath. And it just so happens that one is already drawn. Are you able to walk?" She asked as she rolled off of her love. He slowly moved and was standing. Sora helped steady him as she supported him as he walked to the bathroom. Sora helped him undress, and soon Tai slipped into the bath. He sighed as the warm water covered his bruised body. Sora grabbed a sponge and began to bathe him. Massaging his back with her hands and lips. Tai was unaware of the pain now. He let Sora continue for sometime until he turned and met her lips with his. They passionately kissed. And suddenly Sora slipped and fell into Tai's knees. Water splashed all over the floor as she began to laugh. Her dress was soaked. But she didn't care. She moved in the tub, so she was straddling Tai, and continued to kiss him. After a time they just lounged there. Sora still in her dress, that was now totally wet, in Tai's bare arms. The once warm water soon turned almost ice cold, Sora stumbled around until she was able to get up. The weight of the soaked dress was great so she took it off. Tai pulled himself out of the tub and began to dry himself off. Sora came over to him, she was in her undergarments now they were still soaked. She again kissed her mate. Tai chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" Sora asked.  
"I was trying to dry myself off, and you come over and get me wet again." With that he took the towel and whipped it around her and pulled her closer to him. He smiled devishly at her. She returned the smile. She helped support him as she walked him over to the bed.   
"Let's get married tomorrow." She suddenly sighed as she nuzzled Tai's chest. He was taken a little bit by shock at the timing, but he smiled. He liked the idea of being with Sora forever.  
"Anything you want." He answered. They both drifted into a peaceful slumber as the night continued.  
In the morning Tai got up out of the bed quietly. Sora was still sound asleep. He walked over to the bag he had packed and brought with him on his first trip to her home. He opened it up and took out a pair of cloths and quickly changed. Then he pulled out a small pouch. He then set it in his pocket and went to look out the window. The sun was rising in the sky. The world seemed to have a sense of tranquility to it. People were busily repairing their homes, which were destroyed during the battle.   
Tai sighed. He was happy. But for some reason he didn't know if he fully belonged here. He had never really had much of a home. His past was mainly a mystery to him, but now he had a present and a future. He was deep in thought that he didn't notice Sora get up and dress. She came over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled as he realized she was awake.  
"Tai we don't have to get married, if you don't want to…." Sora started. She knew he was thinking about something. But she didn't know what was bothering him.  
He turned around to face her. "No, I want to marry you." He reassured her. "I have never been so sure about anything in my life before you… I need you." He looked into her beautiful crimson eyes. She was striking. Her face just radiated with love. Tai held her close. He now realized she was in an all white gown. Tai just smiled. He knew they belonged together. So arm in arm they ran down the stairs of the manor, and out to the little church. Where they were married in a short and simply ceremony. Tai pulled the little pouch out of pocket, and opened it. Sora's eyes light up even more as she saw a small ring.  
"It was my mother's." Tai said. "I would like you to have it, and use it as a wedding ring, until I get you…"  
"It's perfect Tai. I don't need any other ring. I love this one, and I love you."  
Sora smiled as he slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly. They sealed the marriage with a kiss. They were now totally joined together, forever.   
As they walked back inside the manor, they happily walked back up to Sora's room.  
"Now it's time for your present." She said. "Tai…I'm pregnant." Tai's mouth dropped. He had hoped they would have a child, and now he would be there to see it grow inside of her.  
"I'm going to be a daddy?" He whispered. He was so happy. She smiled and nodded her head. They laid down on the bed. Tai began to kiss her stomach. He affectionately moved his hand around the area that would be carrying their child. He looked up at her face. He was so happy, he couldn't even form words. Sora just smiled and touched his face. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer!  
  
One year later:  
  
Tai watched as Sora and their son sat out in the meadow near the manor where she had grown up. A lot had happened in a year. But the most important was the birth of their son. Tai walked up to them and sat next to his wife. He kissed her forehead as she held their infant. The boy had his father's hair, but his mother's eyes. Tai loved those eyes. The baby smiled up at his parents. The smile was also Sora's. They just sat there peacefully.  
"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called. It was Sora's friend Matt. He had returned only a few times since they had been married. Matt had led a successful rebellion against the evil king. Now the provinces had formed a new government and they had elected Matt the president. Tai had retired from fighting and he and Sora were representatives of their province.   
"Matt!" Sora smiled. Tai got up and shook his hand as he came over to the couple. Matt smiled as he saw the baby.  
"Oh how is the little guy?" Matt said as he sat down next to his friends. "Wow is he getting big!" Sora smiled as she let Matt hold the infant. "And I hear another is on the way." He looked at Sora. She blushed a little, as she felt the bulge in her womb. "You two have been busy." Matt joked.  
Tai kissed his blushing wife. "You know us." Tai said, as he smiled.  
The three friends chatted the day away. So much had changed in that year. But one thing had stayed the same, the love Tai and Sora shared. It never diminished. In fact one could say it only grew each day they spent together.  
THE END  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that wasn't to bad… right? Well- again I apologize for my mind in the gutter- I'm sorry- I wrote this fic during the summer- it was an interesting time. I will say no more-  
Well please review-   
And have a great day :)  
Animefreak5483 


End file.
